


Dying with out your touch

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Marco are an established couple, Marco still plays at Dortmund and Mario is away with Bayern Munich but despite the awkward long distance between Munich and Dortmund they both live together only at this current moment Mario is away in England for a champions league fixture and Marco is bored and injured at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco sighed and settled down into Mario's favourite chair it's always awful when the younger man is away but Marco's current injury doesn't help matters at all he picked up his phone and dialled the all familiar number that is Mario's, Marco slammed his phone down in frustration when Mario didn't pick up. He waited all five seconds before picking it back up checking it for damage then trying Mario a further eight times then deciding to give up, it's ok Mario's just probably training. Marco decided to call his best friend Mats instead he'll know what to do. 

“Mats? Help me”   
“Marco are you ok?”  
“Mario won't answer his phone what if he's dead somewhere and I don't know about it”  
Marco could almost see Mats rolling his eyes “I'm coming over” Then he hung up 

Marco glanced around his living room his eyes almost popping out of the sockets seeing what a state he had left it in, Mario had only been gone a day and his living was a trash pile of empty take out packets and cans of larger, he set off on a quick cleaning rampage not wanting Mats to know he lives like a pig when the younger man isn't around. Marco just sat down with A sigh of relief when the knock came at the door. 

“Mats!”  
“Marco” the older man pulled him in for a hug   
“Can you call Mario for me? Maybe i've done something wrong I just need to know he's ok”  
“Jesus Marco at least invite me in first”  
“Oh sorry” Marco giggled and stepped to the side letting Mats step inside, Marco slammed the front door and the both of them made their way into the living room and sat down.   
“So you're going to phone Mario?”  
“Oh alright” Mats picked up his phone and called Mario's number, Mats pressed a button and put down his phone “Straight to voice mail sorry”  
“Mats i'm scared”   
“Marco i'm sure he's fine”  
“But I looked online he isn't in any of the training photos, his phone rung before but now straight to voice mail”   
Mats rolled his eyes “Look i'm sure he's fine, when do they play?”   
“tomorrow”   
“There you'll go you'll see him on tv tomorrow”   
“Shut up” Marco snapped   
“what?”  
“How can I wait 24 hours without worrying about him?”  
Mats stood up “Look if Mario had gone missing it would be on the news, anyway I can't stand it when you are acting like this, get some sleep and i'll see you at training tomorrow” The older man bent down and kissed Marco on his head, walking out of the lounge, Marco heard his front door slam. Marco looked down at his watch 22:07 he stood up and walked into the kitchen seeing the washing machine fully loaded he vagley remembers Mario telling him to set it off instead Marco dug through the dirty washing and pulled out Mario's favourite T shirt and took it up to bed with him. 

Marco laid down in his and Mario's bed and pulled the shirt in front of his face smelling Mario's heavenly sent, he rubbed the cloth against his cheeks like a comfort blanket and slowly fell asleep the smell of his little lover fresh in his nostrils is the only comfort he needs. 

Marco awakes suddenly hearing the gentle sound of buzzing, Marco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes realising the buzzing was his phone vibrating against the night stand by the time Marco gets to his phone he's missed the call. He picked up his phone and checked the call log 13 missed calls from Lewi, Panic ran through his body why was Lewi calling him? Is something wrong with Mario? He quickly typed in the number and pressed call 

“Hello?”  
“Lewi? What's wrong?”   
“Nothing why?”  
“I have thirteen missed calls from you”  
“Oh” Lewi laughed “Mario borrowed my phone to call you, he's left his charger or something”  
Marco breathed a sigh of a relief “So can I talk to him?”  
“No he's in the shower now” Marco's relief turning into anger   
“Oh fuck you Lewi” Marco hung up 

Marco quickly got dressed ready for training throwing on a faded tshirt and a pair of old jeans, usually his appearance meant a lot but today all the felt was frustration of missing Mario's call, Marco had already packed his training bag last night and headed for the door, seeing Mario's tshirt on the bed he grabbed it and shoved it into the bag and running out of the house and into the car. 

The drive to training was only a short one, he parked his car in the usual space and made his way into the training complex ignoring various gestures from his friends and team mates he slammed his bag onto the bench quickly put on his training kit noticing Mario's tshirt he gave it a quick sniff then left for the training pitch.

Marco because of his injury couldn't participate in full training and can only manage light running for once he was grateful about this he couldn't be bothered to deal with Mats right now. 

“Marco you ok?” His coach said knocking him out of is thoughts   
“a bit sore” It was a lie but Marco can't bring himself to care right now   
His coach nodded “Training ends in ten minutes anyway, get yourself off early have a shower “

Marco nodded and muttered a quick thanks and made his way back inside noticing for the first time he had a raging hard on, Marco looked down confused grabbing Mario's tshirt out of his bag and placed it on the bench he quickly pulled off his sweaty training kit and left it on the floor, re picked up Mario's shirt and ran into the shower cubicle with it. Pressing the cloth against his nose he brought his hand down to his cock starting off slowly and just rubbing the head with his thumb teasing himself then taking the whole damn thing into his hand a furiously starts to jerk off Mario's shirt still pressed against his nose, he quickened his hand and furiously pumped his cock with the muffled sound of Mario's name, suddenly he was coming his speed painting the floor in front of him with one last gasp of the mother man's name. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Marco jumped then blushed he had been caught   
“Nothing”  
“Were you jerking off?” Mats walked into the cubicle “Is that Mario's shirt?”  
“I miss him Mats you just don't understand”   
Mats nodded “Have you spoke to him yet?”  
Marco shook his head “he tried to call on Lewi's phone but missed it”   
“At least you know he's ok, he'll be home tomorrow”   
“I guess”  
Marco didn't say another word to Mats just turned on the shower, he watched as his seed mixed with water washed down the drain, he quickly washed his sweaty body turned off the shower grabbed Mario's shirt and walked out. Marco quickly pulled on the clothes he was wearing this morning and put his things back in his bag and made the short journey home. 

By the time Marco had gotten home it was time for the Arsenal vs Bayern game, Marco was only late home because he had decided to call in and see his mother. Marco made an embarrassing squeal of delight as he saw Mario walk on to the pitch. Marco watched as all the drama unfolded on the pitch first Mesut Ozil misses a penalty then the Arsenal goal keeper gets sent off only for Bayern to miss their penalty eventually the game ended and Bayern won 0-2 goals from Kroos and Muller, Mario hadn't scored but at least he had played the full game and Marco can go to bed content that his little lover will be home again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario finally comes home

Marco had a lay in on purpose and skipped training the longer he stayed in bed the quicker Mario would be home, eventually it turned 12pm and Marco couldn't sleep any longer he pulled himself out of bed and cleaned up his home ready for Mario's arrival he even remembered to turn on the washing machine even though Mario had told him to do it three days ago better late than never Marco thought. After an hour of cleaning Marco finally settled down groaning as it would be another until Mario got home, why did the little shit have to leave his phone at home? Marco got through the hour by watching episodes of the Simpson's and dozing off in Mario's favourite chair. 

“Marco?” Mario sighed as he came home to silence, dragging his suitcase through the door and leaving it in the passage.   
“Marco?” Mario repeated as he walked into the lounge to find Marco fast asleep.   
Marco opened one eye slowly then quickly opened the other “Mario!” The older man jumped off the chair and dived straight for his little lover and wrapped his arms tight around him “I've missed you so much”  
“I miss you too” Mario said his voice muffled by Marco's body 

The next half an hour was a blur, the both of them ended up half naked in the bedroom upstairs, Marco's body pressed onto to Mario's the two of them sharing a passionate kiss. Mario eventually broke the kiss “Want you to fuck me” Mario's eyes darted up to meet Marco's  
“I would love nothing more” 

Marco smirked at the younger man and started a trail of kisses down his body starting at his collar bones, kissing his way down his chest, his stomach placing a extra hard kiss on his belly button then stopping putting his hands in the waist band of Mario's jeans and underwear the younger man raised his hips and let Marco pull them off him and drop them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Marco moved his attention Mario's length giving the throbbing member a couple of hard strokes then bent his head placing a kiss on the very top of Mario's cock then licked around it teasingly when Mario started to buck up into his touch Marco pressed his palms onto Mario's thighs then swallowed him taking his whole length into his mouth then stopped only to fondle at Mario's balls for a few seconds making rhe younger man gasp and moan only then did Marco started to bob his head slowly sucking his way up and down his shaft his palms still pressed to Mario's thighs who is so desperately tying to thrust up his hips, Marco pressed down on them harder and sucked his cock for a couple more seconds then pulled off his mouth with a pop. Mario moaned desperately at the loss of attention, Marco ignored him and pulled off his own jeans and underwear tossing them to join Mario's. 

Mario took matters into his own hands and started to jerk himself off furiously, Marco stepped forward and slapped his hand away harder than he intended but it got the point across   
“bad boy” Marco snapped   
“But I need to cum” Mario whined”   
Marco stood up and thrust his cock into Mario's face “you don' get cum until I'm inside you”

Mario said nothing just nodded, Marco chose this moment to grab the lube from the night stand a pour a liberal amount on his fingers, bringing them down to Mario's hole he circled his entance a couple of times then slammed in unexpectedly causing Mario to groan and arch his back, Marco rubbed Mario's thigh with his other hand soothingly as he instantly started to fuck Mario with the digit they did this often and Mario didn't need so much prep but Marco insisted on doing it anyway he worked his way up to two fingers and fucked him with them then withdrew his fingers. 

Marco grabbed Mario's legs and spread them apart and pressed the tip of his cock against Mario;s entrance the younger man grabbed a fistful of the sheet as Marco pushed in slowly, teasingly, the both of them moaned together the teat heat felt amazing around Marco's cock he reached the hilt in a couple of seconds and gave Mario no time to adjust and pulled then whole way out and slammed back in hitting Mario dead on the prostate Marco did this three more times the settled into a slow shallow pace knowing It would anger Mario who tried to push back and meet Marco's thrusts but Marco wouldn't allow it and kept a firm hand on Mario's legs. Mario cried out in frustration, Marco laugh “What's wrong?” “not enough” Mario moaned “beg for it, tell me what you want” Marco stalled his cock still deep inside Mario's ass “want you to fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me fast please please please Marco” Marco nodded and slammed into him forcefully and worked his way to a quick strong rhythm not only hitting Mario's prostate but destroying it with every pound into him, Mario moaned in pleasure sex with Marco is perfect nothing other than perfect with one last harsh slam to his prostate Mario arched his back and came forcefully splattering his load against his own chest and face. Marco moaned “you look so hot covered in your own cum” Marco contuined to fuck Mario as hard and as roughly as possible but he is so close now, Marco felt the first few drops of cum fall into Mario only then did he pull out and furiously start to jerk over Mario's face. 

“Marco no”  
“what?” Marco said his voice full of confusion  
“Don't want it on my face”  
“then where do you want it?”  
“in my mouth” Marco smirked as Mario opened his mouth

Marco continued to furiously jerk over the younger man's open mouth but it didn't take much before Marco was coming and sent three loads into Mario's mouth then pulled out watching the younger man play with the liquid on his tongue then swallowed it. Marco moaned at the pure dirtiness of it then laid down next to his little lover and took him into his arms.

“You're a cock slut Mario” Marco laughed  
“what do you expect when you give it to me like that?”  
“that's because you left me for three days”  
Mario turned around and found his shirt nestled between the pillows “is this my shirt?”  
Marco nodded his cheeks turning red with embarrassment “I slept with it because I missed you”  
“Aww baby” Mario said and pressed a kiss onto Marco's mouth   
“Promise me you'll never leave me like that again?”  
“Marco I can't”  
“I know baby, I just love you so much”  
“I love you too, more than anything in the world”


End file.
